


Claws and Beak

by John5mith



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, No Raven King Spoilers, Post-The Raven King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the search for Glendower has ended, Adam is a psychic, using his cards to tell the future of those willing to learn. And after a hard night he just wants to lay down and go to sleep, but Ronan Lynch might have different plans.</p><p>(No spoilers for The Raven King)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws and Beak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note! [I have a new tumblr! I'll mostly be using it for reblogging stuff, but I'll also post some writing updates and what not there, so feel free to follow me!](http://absolutetrashking.tumblr.com/)

Adam locked the front door, flipping the sign from ‘OPEN’ to ‘CLOSED’, and rested his head against the cool glass of the door. Another day of being ‘Adam the Psychic’, ‘Adam the Fortune Teller’. And twice that particular day, ‘Adam the Fraud’. ‘Adam the Thief’. ‘Adam the Liar’. 

At least it was over. He could put this day behind him. Go home, crawl into bed, and sleep dreamlessly. He should’ve been used to it by now. Even he remembered walking up to 300 Fox Way, unwilling to believe just what the women who’d deemed him ‘Coca-Cola’ shirt had to say. But it was hard not to believe after the things he’d seen. Ghosts, boys who could pull things out of their dreams, the fiery monsters that lived in those dreams. It was hard not to be a believer when you’d seen the end of the world. 

Adam shoved the thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about 300 Fox Way. Or Gansey and Blue, Calla, Maura, Orla. He didn’t want to, not right now. All he wanted to do was think of the cup of coffee he was going to have before he crawled into bed next to Ronan Lynch.

He let out another sigh, this one longer, deeper. At least he had the stack of bills sitting in the cash register, a sign of a mostly good day. Adam made a mental note to take it by the bank in the morning, but for now he was more than content to keep it in the safe back in his apartment. 

Adam ran over the locks again, setting the digital alarm behind him, flipping off the lights, and wrapping his coat around him. There was only a single staircase between him and the upstairs apartment, but the last time he’d checked the temperature it was dropping to the single digits. He locked the back door, the one he walked through every morning, stuffing the key inside his pocket, and climbed up the cold metal steps.

Ronan was still awake, just like he always was. 

“Have fun at work?” He asked, turning down the volume on the television. Adam eyed the 11 o’clock news cast Ronan had been watching, which actually surprised him. Ronan had never really been one for the news. Especially local.

Adam shrugged. “Had two incidents, but everything else was fine.” He hung his coat on the hook by the door and walked into the kitchen, retrieving one of the K-cups from the box atop the refrigerator and turning on the small machine so it could warm up.

“Incidents?” Ronan leaned forward, his voice sounding like tires spinning on gravel.

“I handled it.”

“I thought you said you’d call me if things ever got rough?”

“I will. They weren’t bad tonight. Just people complaining and getting a little heated.”

The first were two sisters who didn’t want to believe that their mother had indeed, left them out of her will, and refused to accept that Adam couldn’t and wouldn’t communicate with the dead. And the second, a burly gentlemen who looked totally out of place in Adam’s shop. He’d decided Adam’s tarot card reading hadn’t given him the answers he was looking for, and swept the cards onto the floor. 

Adam’s mind had instantly gone back to his father before he calmed his heart, and explained to the man that not only were there four security cameras that would give the police every possible angle they needed to find this man, but he also had his hand wrapped around the gun he’d stolen all those years ago. In reality there was nothing under the desk, but when Adam had left Henrietta for Harvard, he’d decided to get serious about Ronan’s boxing lessons, which had also lead him to take more self defense classes just in case. Even if the gun was a lie he knew he could take care of this man.

“Like I said. ‘I handled it’.”

Ronan leaned back in his seat and sighed. 

“You don’t always have to protect me you know?” Adam let his accent slip a little. When he worked he took care to never let that happen, but he knew just how much Ronan loved the accent. “I’m a big boy now, I can take care of myself.” He was half joking, but still… 

Ronan smiled. It wasn’t his normal, malicious smile. The one that said “I could eat you in one bite if I tried hard enough”. This wasn’t even the smile he reserved for his friends. For Gansey, or Blue, or even Noah. This was his ‘Adam smile’. “Come here.”

Adam walked forward, his hands outstretched to meet Ronan’s. 

“I’m sorry.” Ronan whispered, kissing Adam’s hand. 

“It’s okay.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know. But I’m careful, and I know what I’m doing.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“I love you.” Ronan whispered.

“I love you too.”

Ronan smiled. “Well Mr. Parrish. Mind telling one more fortune before bed?”

Adam wasn’t that type of psychic, he needed his cards to be able to tell anyone anything, but he decided to play along. He sat in Ronan’s lap, either leg situated beside Ronan’s. “What do you want to know?” He placed a gentle kiss on Ronan’s forehead. 

“Lemme think…” He feigned a thought. “I know. Am I going to get lucky tonight?” Ronan buried his nose in the crook of Adam’s neck.

“I’m tired.” As much as Adam wanted to sit here with Ronan, he could hear the call of his bed, the warmth of his blankets. 

“I’ll do all the work. You just sit back and enjoy.” Ronan’s lips pressed to Adam’s neck again.

“Enjoy?” Adam chuckled.

“I’ll go slow.” He could feel Ronan’s mouth spreading into a smile. 

“I think the cards could arrange that.” Adam whispered, closing his eyes when he felt the slightest graze of Ronan’s teeth. 

Adam was putty in his hands when Ronan kissed his neck. In his experience, everyone had a ‘spot’. A spot that would make them melt if it was even brushed, a spot that could undo them with the slightest touch. And Adam’s was his neck. 

He could feel Ronan’s hands gliding along his back, pulling up tail of his shirt from his pants so his hands could feel the heat radiating off Adam’s skin. 

“Ronan.” He let slide in a breathy whisper. 

Ronan didn’t speak, his mouth still occupied at Adam’s neck, his hands moving slowly up and down Adam’s back, fingers tracing along the freckles he knew were there. 

“Are you actually going to take me to bed?” Adam managed through the shivers running down his spine. “Or are we going to do this here?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

“I’d like a bed.”

“Then you might fall asleep.”

“Not if you’re doing your job right.”

Ronan’s arms hooked under Adam’s legs, hands settling on the cup of his ass as he lifted Adam and himself into the air. Adam gasped, it wasn’t the first time he’d been thankful for Ronan’s weight training, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Adam draped his arms off Ronan’s shoulders, his hands hanging in the air as Ronan marched slowly back to their bedroom, and turned so he could land on their bed. Adam pressed his mouth against Ronan’s, by now it was a constant, a memory his body could never forget.

Their mouths opening, their tongues dancing alongside one another, the coming off the other’s bodies. Adam’s hands moved to Ronan’s head, a few days shaved with light, soft stubble growing there. Adam pushed Ronan back onto the bed, his legs sliding away as he leaned down back into Ronan’s kiss. 

“And I thought you were going to let me do all the work.” Ronan whispered.

“Fine. Take charge then.” Adam smiled as he wrapped his leg around Ronan and flipped, a lesson he could thank the self-defense classes for. With Ronan on top everything seemed to change. Adam could see his chest moving, slowly up and down through his t-shirt, the shadows making his face darker. 

Adam ran his hand across the sharp cheekbones. He watched carefully as Ronan sat back up, pulling at the hem of his shirt until it was a bundle in his fist that he could cast away into the corner of the room. Adam couldn’t resist palming at the muscles there. The faintest lines on Ronan’s abdomen, the sharp ‘v’ shape of his hips, the sparse hair that grew around his navel and trailed down until it was hidden by the waist of his jeans. 

Ronan Lynch was a god among men.

Adam let Ronan undress him the same way, allowing Ronan to unbutton his shirt slowly, carefully, pulling Adam’s arms free of the constraining sleeves before he tossed the shirt onto the floor. Ronan ran his hands along Adam’s chest, the chest hair, the toned stomach and arms from years of working endlessly just to survive the next day. After that neither of them could ignore their still clothed erections rubbing together.

Adam tried to stifle a moan as Ronan began to suck at his nipples, his mouth forming around the left while his hand pinched the right; but as always, Ronan was too much for Adam. He whined into his hand as Ronan bit down lightly. 

“Shit Ronan.”

Ronan looked up at him. “Sorry.” He said with a smile.

Ronan kissed the nipple before continuing down, his hands gliding along Adam’s hips, his lips pressing against any piece of skin he could find. Adam relaxed into the pillow, letting Ronan touch him wherever he wanted. All sense of weariness was gone from him now, the touch of Ronan N. Lynch igniting a thousand different sparks along his skin. 

Then Ronan began to unbuckle Adam’s belt, pulling it free and leaving it at the edge of the bed. He didn’t bother unbuttoning Adam’s jeans, his fingers digging for the waistband of Adam’s boxers before he pulled down both in one quick movement, letting Adam’s erection spring forward. Adam hissed when Ronan gripped it, his hand moving up and down slowly before he lowered his mouth onto, taking in just the tip first, his tongue swirling, tasting the precum there. 

“Jesus.”

“Don’t you use the Lord’s name in vain around me.” Ronan beamed.

“Blow me.”

“Gladly.” Ronan’s mouth enveloped Adam’s erection. The instant warmth of his mouth nearly drove Adam to orgasm then and there. 

His hands went automatically to Ronan’s head. There was no hair to tangle his fingers in but Adam didn’t care. His hips moved, meeting Ronan’s puckered lips. “Ronan.”

Ronan watched as the boy underneath him slowly came undone. His face hot, hair sticking to his forehead, his chest slowly moving faster and faster. Ronan reached into his back pocket, pulling out the small bottle of lube he’d hid their earlier. Taking Adam out of his mouth, he applied a healthy amount to his fingers.

“Did you plan this?” Adam looked up at his boyfriend.

Ronan simply shrugged before his fingers moved down to Adam’s asshole. He could recall this morning, a half an hour spent together in the shower. Ronan’s fingers moving in and out of Adam, the boy's moans echoing off the tiled walls. He was only slightly tighter now, Ronan’s middle finger sliding into him with relative ease. 

“Fuck.” Adam hissed, his voice weak. “Shit.”

“What a dirty mouth you have.” Ronan slid in a second finger, not giving Adam any time to retort.

Ronan’s mouth slipped back over Adam’s cock while his fingers slid in and out of Adam. Like clockwork, Adam’s hands went to Ronan’s head again, pushing him down until Ronan could feel the brush of Adam’s pubic hair against his nose. 

“Ronan, I’m going to cum.” Adam managed, but his voice was tired, hungry, and he wasn’t sure if Ronan heard him.

He had, but he didn’t care. Ronan loved the taste of Adam on his lips, and it was in that brief moment he let Adam take control. The boy bucked his hips, forcing Ronan’s head down further and further until Ronan could feel Adam’s back arch and listen to his breath hitch, the warm cum spurting onto his tongue. Ronan swallowed easily, relishing the taste before he began to move again, licking the side of Adam’s still half-hard cock.

“Shit.” Adam’s breath was ragged.

Ronan smirked, unbuttoning his pants with his free hand and doing his best to slip out of them without leaving Adam. “I still have to stretch you more, is that okay, or do you want to stop?”

Adam nodded. “Keep going.” He said, resting his hand on his stomach. 

Ronan obeyed. He slid a third finger after applying more lube, watching Adam wince at the slight sting, the over stimulation of having just came. Ronan found his prostate almost immediately, busing the spot as much as he could. Adam cried out, his drawl turning into a long moan that Ronan wished he could drink it up. 

“Ronan please.” Adam’s accent was out and there was no hiding it. 

“Please what Adam?”

Adam knew he was in trouble when he heard his first name pass those thin lips. “Please.” He begged again. “Fuck me.”

Ronan took back his fingers before he leaned into Adam’s ears and whispered “Gladly.” Biting at the lobe before he pulled away. Ronan’s cock slid in easily. He pressed just the tip in first, listening to Adam’s gasps as he pulled out and pushed in, giving Adam an inch at a time. 

“Oh fuck Ronan.” Adam tried to wrap a hand around his growing cock. Ronan intercepted, grabbing Adam’s wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head.

“Don’t touch yourself. I want you to cum from my cock.”

Adam looked into the deep brown eyes, usually filled with so much anger. But now they were different. Just like his smile, this was a look reserved for Adam Parrish. Adam nodded and let Ronan go on.

He moved slowly at first, making sure Adam could take him. Of course he’d known Adam could take him, they’d proved that years ago, one faithful night spent in the Barnes in front of a fireplace. But he went slow regardless, letting adjust to his size.

“Ronan.” Adam shut his eyes, repeating the name over and over again. “Ronan, Ronan, Ronan.”

Ronan kept pushing in and pulling out until his cock was fully situated inside Adam. “You like that?” He leaned in again, his voice soft. 

Adam nodded.

“God I love you.” Ronan nipped at Adam’s neck.

“Ronan.” Seemed to be the only word Adam could mutter.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Adam nodded again, his eyes refusing to open as Ronan thrust in sharply. “The magic words Adam?”

“Please.” Adam whispered. “Please.”

“I love you so much.” He thrust in again, harder this time, and listened to the yelp that Adam released. 

“Oh God.” Adam slipped as Ronan increased his pace, his cock sliding in and out of Adam easily. He nearly fainted when Ronan pulled out to his head and thrust in, hitting Adam’s prostate. He could feel the pleasure shooting up his spine.

Adam moaned, his eyes opening wide as the edges of his vision began to blur. This was the Ronan Lynch-affect, the thing he loved most about the man was his ability to complete undo Adam Parrish to his core. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Ronan pushing up Adam’s legs to get a closer angle, his hands still pinning Adam’s wrists to the pillow as Ronan hit his prostate again and again with reckless abandon. 

“Oh God Ronan. Oh God.” He wanted to cry. Adam could feel his orgasm coming again that all too familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that made his cock ache for someone, anyone to touch it, to let him cum. 

“Ronan, I’m going to cum.” He could feel the pit of his stomach rising, the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, his tongue hanging out as he drowned in the pleasure, He wanted to feel self conscious in that moment, to hate Ronan for doing this to him, but he couldn’t, not when he wanted to capture this moment, experience it for an eternity. 

“Come on baby. Cum for me.” Ronan released Adam’s hands.

They’re names slipped from each other’s lips as they came. Adam shooting all over his stomach in just a few lazy spurts, tightening around Ronan’s cock as he came inside Adam. 

Ronan nearly collapsed on top of Adam, bracing himself with his arms. They both breathed hard and heavy, their backs and stomachs coated in a sheen of sweat. Ronan leaned down, kissing Adam again.

And as he pulled back he muttered three words.

“Tota pulchra es”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been dying to write some Pynch fic FORever, but I never knew what to really do with it. That was until me and a friend were talking and thought up a world where Adam went to college, but could never find anything that made him happy. And he thought about the time in 'Blue Lily' that he spent with Persephone and decided that maybe being a psychic wasn't so bad.
> 
> And I really happy with how it turned out! I absolutely adore these two as characters and as a couple, and I can't wait to talk The Raven King with my friends (yep! totally found it early! It's ah-mazing!!!!)


End file.
